Field
The described technology generally relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery including the electrode assembly.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable (or secondary) battery can be charged and discharged multiple times, unlike a primary battery. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as a portable phone, a smartphone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, and a camcorder. A high-capacity rechargeable battery (most often used with an array of batteries or battery cells) is widely used as a power source for driving a motor for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution with high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured as a high-capacity rechargeable battery in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series so as to be used in driving a device requiring high power, for example, a motor for an electric vehicle.
In addition, one high-capacity rechargeable battery generally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries which are connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical or angular shape. In addition, the rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly implementing charging and discharging. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes. The electrode assembly is often formed with a structure in which a plurality of positive electrode plates and negative electrode plates are stacked or a structure in which band-shaped positive and negative electrodes are wound.